The present invention relates generally to medical diagnostic and imaging systems which are configured to execute protocols for examinations, image acquisition, and so forth. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for making problem and solution information readily available to a system user, for easily searching such information, and for transmitting search results to the diagnostic system, such as a scanner console or departmental PC where the user can then implement them.
Medical diagnostic and imaging systems are ubiquitous in modem health care facilities. Such systems provide invaluable tools for identifying, diagnosing and treating physical conditions and greatly reduce the need for surgical diagnostic intervention. In many instances, final diagnosis and treatment proceed only after an attending physician or radiologist has complemented conventional examinations with detailed images of relevant areas and tissues via one or more imaging modalities.
Currently, a number of modalities exist for medical diagnostic and imaging systems. These include computed tomography (CT) systems, x-ray systems (including both conventional and digital or digitized imaging systems), magnetic resonance (MR) systems, positron emission tomography (PET) systems, ultrasound systems, nuclear medicine systems, and so forth. In many instances, these modalities complement one another and offer the physician a range of techniques for imaging particular types of tissue, organs, physiological systems, and so forth. Health care institutions often dispose of several such imaging systems at a single or multiple facilities, permitting their physicians to draw upon. such resources as required by particular patient needs.
Modern medical diagnostic systems typically include circuitry for acquiring image data and for transforming the data into a useable form which is then processed to create a reconstructed image of features of interest within the patient. The image data acquisition and processing circuitry is often referred to as a xe2x80x9cscannerxe2x80x9d regardless of the modality, because some sort of physical or electronic scanning often occurs in the imaging process. The particular components of the system and related circuitry, of course, differ greatly between modalities due to their different physics and data processing requirements.
In medical diagnostic systems of the type described above, imaging or examination protocols are commonly employed for performing a series of functions, typically designed to produce image data which can be later reconstructed. While the particular physics of the system dictates the types of protocols which are employed, all modalities will execute a range of such protocols to provide specific types of images as required by the specific anatomy or diagnosis involved. For example, in MRI systems pulse sequences are typically defined by protocols that include a series of pulses designed to excite gyromagnetic material in a subject of interest and to sense emissions from the gyromagnetic material in response to the pulses. In CT systems, other protocols are used to command x-ray emissions and movements of a system gantry as well as other components for successive acquisition of a multitude of image data sets which are later reconstructed into a useful image.
From time to time, scanner operators may have questions or problems, or may simply desire specific information as to the operation of the scanner. Such information may pertain to configuration specifications, execution of particular protocols, as well as tips on more productive use of the equipment, to name a few. Options available to scanner operators include referencing textual manuals and contacting scanner service centers to obtain answers. While these approaches are generally satisfactory, they are not without drawbacks. For example, textual manuals may not be readily accessible at the scanner location, but rather stored in a different room or building. Textual manuals also may not contain the most up-todate date information. Updating these manuals entails republishing and distributing them, which can be costly and time-consuming. Alternatively, scanner operators can contact service centers via telephone or email with their questions. The calls or emails are typically placed in a queue and addressed in turn. One disadvantage with contacting a service center can be the lengthy response time. Often scanner operators with simple or frequently asked questions must wait in a long queue before their questions are answered.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system for answering questions about protocols and medical diagnostic systems. There is a particular need for a technique which is user friendly to the scanner operator and provides a clear listing of available solutions as well as new solutions as they become available. There is also a need for an improved technique for updating the information available to the scanner operator.
The invention provides a novel approach to handling problem and solution information designed to respond to these needs. The system may be integrated in a scanner interface which includes pages accessible through a browser-type or other graphical user interface system. At least one of the pages may be reserved for entering key words and phrases for a query. Additional pages may be devoted to a listing and description of solutions available for the particular scanner. The technique may also be employed on centralized management stations, such as a station linking several scanners in a radiological department of a medical institution. The interface may also permit additional information to be loaded or requested by simply selecting the additional information from a menu.
In a preferred arrangement, up-to-date problem and solution information may be made available through an interactive communications system which links the scanners to a centralized service facility. The communications system enables the operations personnel to submit a problem query to the service facility and to search the service facility library. The library may be installed on machine readable media, and information from the library may be transmitted via a network. The service facility may transmit a list of available solutions to the operations personnel. The solutions may then be downloaded or transmitted automatically or upon request by the institution. The technique allows information for a large variety of scanners, scanner types, and modalities to be easily distributed through the service center. Distribution of information may also be performed by the system, such as for transmitting protocols or taking other actions or viewing other pages in accordance with subscriptions and so forth.